Forever Love
by roxxihearts
Summary: Ino is a vampire that wants Sakura for her own. Sakura, an innocent forced to consort with a vampire? Or, does she has some feelings of her own to confess? Three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura…**

**Oh Sakura…it's time to plaay…**

**So wake up…**

**  
**Sakura gasped and jolted upright, her heart beating wildly. She put a pale hand to her face and found that she was still running a 101 degree fever. Her short, pink hair was in a messy halo around her head, so she sighed and ran her hands through the strands.

'_What…what was that dream? I was running…running from…..from what?_' She shook her head slowly. '_I can't remember. Well since I'm up, I'll just get a drink_.' She sat up and flipped her feet over the side of her bed, stretching as she pulled on tired muscles.

Moonlight from her window softly illuminated her room so she felt no need to turn the light on. Sakura tiredly walked out of her room and into the hallway, her feet making no sound on the soft carpeting. She crept past her parent's bedroom and smiled slightly as she heard faint snores from the doorway. Sakura continued on to the stairs and began to make her way down. Her brows furrowed when she saw that the bottom of the stairs were slightly lit up from the light in the kitchen which was on for some reason.

'_Who's up at this time of night?_'  
She hesitantly slowed her descent. A few steps down and she could partially see into the kitchen. She couldn't actually see anyone but she could see the outline of a shadow and hear the sounds of someone in there.

"Hello? Mom? I-is that you?" The sounds abruptly stopped. "D-dad"? She continued going down the stairs, trepidation making her hands sweat. On the last step, she stopped and breathed harshly into the air. "Who-who's there!?"  
"Sakura..."

Sakura jumped and almost shrieked in surprise, then sank to the floor in relief. "Oh…It's just you Ino."_ 'Sheesh that dream must've shaken me up more than I thought._' She stood to her feet and went into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes at the bright light.

"Ino why didn't you say something…and what the hell are you doing in my house anyway?! Do you know what time it is??"

Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, stood tall in her kitchen, peering at her as if it was a common occurrence for friends to randomly be in other friends' kitchens. She looked supremely out of place as she was wearing dark leather pants and a tight purple leather shirt.(1) It went quite well with her almost platinum blond hair and blue eyes. Sakura blushed and took a moment in her head to wonder why she was dressed to go to a club when she knew her mom would never have allowed her to go to one, when Ino spoke to her.

"Hmm, why else would I be in your house? To...see you of course." She smirked and began walking, no stalking towards her. Sakura's heart began to hammer and it was hard to draw a breath. She began backing away as Ino came closer and closer to her, making no sound at all.

"Wha-what's going on?!" She managed to choke out before stumbling backwards and hitting the wall. Ino smirked, and finished the last few feet separating them. There was only a hairsbreadth of length between them and Sakura shivered from the close proximity.

"Why Sakura dear, couldn't you tell for the past few days that I haven't been around?" Ino saw Sakura scowl and open her mouth but interrupted her before she could get a word in. "I see you have. Well...I'm not going to avoid you anymore."

Ino slowly smiled, showing off her sharply pointed canines and the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood up. A voice in her head told her to run, and to run now but before she could Ino began speaking again. "No more delays. Tonight, you become MINE!" At this, Ino bared her teeth and slammed into Sakura, banging her head back into the wall. Sakura gasped at the pain, her head spinning before she tried to shove Ino off her.

"Get the FUCK off me Ino-pig!!" She began bucking her hips, trying to move Ino off-balance. "Then. Stop. Struggling!" Ino growled and raised her hand as if to slap her, making Sakura flinch away.

"Sakura? What's all that noise?" Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the worried tone of her mother.

"Dammit...well Forehead Girl, looks like you're going to my house." Sakura opened her mouth angrily and started to tell her that there was no way in HELL she was going with her when Ino grabbed Sakura's arms, pinned them to her side, and smashed her head into Sakura's. Sakura stared at her for a few seconds, then groaned and began to fall unconscious.

As she was was drifting off, she heard Ino whisper in her ear, "You'll be mine now...Forever."

* * *

AN: Wow, Sakura sure does get interrupted a lot aye? ;D

(1) I like leather on vampires. It makes sense with all the violence and skin scrapes leather prevents...plus, it's just sexy as heck xD Purple, obviously from her canon clothes.

Rofl, this story actually got inspiration from Ginger Snaps, a movie about two teenage sisters that have an encounter with a werewolf. Ah, this is only my second story and it's actually way more plotted out than I thought I could manage! ^^ Read onto chapter two please! xP


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo...been a while! *ducks shoes* I'm sorrry guys and ladies, I've had this in the making for awhile but...yeah AN at the bottom. Read for an explanation.

Enjoy!

_Italics_ - are for thinking.

Normal - is for speaking.

* * *

'Mmm these sheets are really soft...and...silky...wait a minute I don't have silk sheets!'

Sakura bolted upright, her heart beating twice its normal speed, and looked around her. It was a dimly lit room and she could barely see anything. What she could see of the room, there wasn't much. It was bigger than average but it barely had anything in it. There was a dresser on her left and a nightstand and a floor mirror on her right. The four-poster bed that she was on was huge and took of most of the room. She looked at the black silk sheets she was holding in a bunch. But as she looked closer, she realized they weren't black but a very dark purple. Sakura started to rub the soft sheets between her hands before she realized what she was doing and dropped the sheets like they were on fire.

_'What the hell am I doing?! I have to find out where I am so I can go home!_'

With that in mind, she whipped the sheets off of her and determinedly set her feet on the floor before yanking them right back up.

"Holy crap that's cold!"

She grabbed the covers and tucked her bare legs underneath.

_'Wait a second...bare? What happened to my pajamas!?'_

She flipped the covers off of herself and stared in disbelief at what she was wearing. It was a very...revealing piece of lingerie (1). She blushed as she realized the mechanics involved in putting it on. After that thought she inwardly slapped herself for forgetting the crisis at hand. She began to mutter quietly to herself,

"Focus, Sakura, focus. Ok. So what's the last thing I remember? I was going downstairs to get a drink of water and then..."

"And then I came to spirit you away!" a cheery voice said above her head. Sakura screamed and almost fell off the bed trying to turn around. "Oh dear, you are still sooo clumsy!" giggled the voice, now somewhere to her right. She quickly whipped her head around and saw Ino crouching beside her, a smirk on her face. Apparently she too had changed her clothes(2). Instead of the hot, sexy leather she was wearing, she was now decked out in a lace purple and black corset and a matching thong. Her hair was now loosely flowing from the top of her head to the bottom of her butt. Sakura furiously blushed at her thoughts and tried to sound angry.

"I-Ino!" Sakura scrambled away from her and got on her feet using the bedpost as a boost. "What the hell is going on here?! Where am I?! And why am I not wearing my PJs!?"

Ino's smirk slowly faded away. She examined her for a moment, then slowly rose to a stand. "To answer your questions, you are in my bedroom and I'm about to make you mine."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She could barely believe what she was hearing and the only reason she didn't start laughing was because of the serious look on Ino's face. She subconsciously tightened her hold on the bedpost and shivered.

"And you aren't wearing your pajamas because as adorable as you looked, I wanted you in something that befitted the circumstances."

"I-Ino...WH-what are you talking about? St-stop joking around!" A flash of hurt flickered across Ino's face and against Sakura's better judgment her heart constricted.

"So...it's like that huh?" Ino murmured as she stared into the ground. She folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the bed. Sakura tried to get a glimpse of her face to see what she was feeling but a curtain of her long hair hid it from view.

"W-wait Ino...." Sakura tentatively said. She let go of the bedpost and walked over to her best friend and sat down beside her. Raising her hand, she paused a few inches above Ino's back. She wavered slightly on the threshold of warring choices before slowly and gently laying her hand on her back. Ino shuddered and tensed for a second before relaxing under it. Sakura began to rub her hand in small, comforting circles before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Ino I...don't understand what's going on. I haven't seen you in days and next thing I know you're in my kitchen at some ungodly hour, knocking me out, and then spiriting me away! Then when I woke up, I had been changed from my nice comfortable PJs into some sort of skimpy lingerie that makes me feel naked. And on top of all that, it's thanks to my best friend who seems to be something more than what she was a few days ago! I'm quite frankly scared out of my mind!"

During her entire speech, Ino had begun wincing in a way that would have been unnoticeable to Sakura had she not had her hand on Ino's back. Sakura sighed slowly and gazed at Ino's slightly bowed head.

"But..." Ino glanced up at her, startled. "I do trust you with all my heart. Deep inside, I know you'd never do something to intentionally hurt me." Ino smiled beautifully at these words and Sakura sucked in her breath. Ino's eyes were like crystal sapphires and they reflected something in them something that made Sakura's heart beat faster.

"Well Saku-chan, that's all I wanted to hear!" In a flash, Ino quickly pushed Sakura into the bed and straddled her legs. Sakura reflexively yelped and tried to get back up to no avail.

"I-Ino!"

"My dear sweet Sakura, you just don't know what you've unleashed do you? I'm a vampire. I was turned about 4 days ago when I went to Lorelei's. It was a choice and I have absolutely no regrets. In fact, being a vampire has made me realize what's most important to me." Ino leaned in and Sakura's breath hitched. There was barely an inch of space between their lips.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She stared deep into Ino's eyes and knew the answer before Ino even opened her mouth.

"You." And Ino closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

(2) - http: // www . lingerie2go . co . uk / donna - basque -- thong - set --- purpleblack - lace-1784-p . asp Ino's lingerie

(1) - http: // www . intimatewholesalers . com / shsocubrflba . html Sakura's lingerie

Author's Note: This took me forever because I was trying to figure out how the smexy stuff would go x-x That stuff is way harder than it seems! I know the specifics of everything that goes but not everything. Like, I know that you go from A to Z but there's all these letters in between ya know?! x0 Evidently, this has become a THREE-shot ;D

If i have any grammar, word usage, spelling, or any other kind of errors, LET ME KNOW! Anything you'd like to see also just say the word though no guarantees, I'm already half-way done. Constructive critiscism is greatly appreciated. ^^


End file.
